Pedophile
by NevaehAngel
Summary: After Ami dies, Amu and her parents move to America. After 6 years of being there she finally moves to Florida, where she meets the famous Soumas. But what happens when her fiancee, Tadase, comes back and Amu has been having an affair with Ikuto while she is suppose to be in an arranged marriage with Kukai. Warning: Contains OOC. Rated M for Mature Content


I watched as my little sister waded into the lake "Onee-chan! it's cold!" She cried, and I giggled

"Ami, of course it's cold." I laughed, "I mean it is fall after all."

"Amu! Look! It's a fishy!" She squealed.

"Yeah I see, now be careful. Don't go too far." I told her, sternly.

I know, Onee-chan." She giggled.

"Ami, I need to go to the house for a second. Will you be okay out here? Just for a few?" I asked, worried. Ami tended to be a little clumsy at times, so I worry for her a lot. "So Ami, can you be the good girl I know you are and stay near the dock?"

"Hai!" She yelled.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I turned and walked casually to the house. I didn't even get halfway to the house when I heard a yell. "Ami!" I quickly turned back around and dashed back to the lake. I look to see my little sister in the middle of the lake, flailing, and surrounded by blood.

"Amu! Amu! Help! I can't swim!" She was crying and there was blood everywhere.

"Don't worry Ami! Onee-chan is on on her way!" I yelled, jumping into the icy water with nothing but a tank top and short shorts on. I quickly swam to Ami. I pulled her behind me, but that's when the mysterious beast struck again. This time it got Ami good as she cried in pain. But it wasn't satisfied with just Ami for it grabbed a hold on my foot and pulled me down. I kicked at what I thought was its nose and it let go. That's when I pulled Ami onto the dock. I looked in pure horror to see what had once been my sister's legs was now just a huge chunk of flesh. "Ami?" I was crying awful by now. "Ami?" Her breathing was slowing down. I quickly scooped her up and dashed to the house. Mama and Papa wouldn't be home for another few hours so I quickly picked up the phone and called 119. A man picked up.

"119. What's your emergency?" A man asked.

"My sister was playing in the lake near our house and something attacked her. She's barely breathing I need medical services right now! Please!" I cried. I look back to notice Ami wasn't breathing. "Ami! No! Don't you dare stop breathing!" I screamed at her.

"Nice try, Kid. But I'm not falling for another one of those pranks. 119 is for emergencies only." And with that he hung up. I slowly fell to my knees. Nobody believed me. I quickly ran to Ami's side. Her breathing was slowing down even more and there was no way she'd make it until Mama and Papa came home. We were isolated. We had no close neighbors so nobody could drive her to the hospital.

"Ami? Ami? Ami!" I yelled, slightly shaking her.

"O-Onee-chan?"

"Yes?" My eyes lit up a little bit.

"I-I-I-I do-do-don't think I'm g-going to-to make it." She whispered.

"No, Ami! Don't say that! You're going to live! You have to!"

"I lo-lo-love you, O-O-Onee-chan. I-I'll miss y-y-yo-you most." Her eyes began to close.

"Ami! No please stay with me!" I cried. Her breathing had stopped, her eyes were closed and her body was limp. "Ami? Ami!" I screamed, shaking her. She didn't even open her eyes. "Ami! Ami? Ami? Ami!" I was in hysterics by now. All I could do was shout her name for I knew my little sister was leaving."Ami. Come back to me! I'm begging of you!" I cried, holding her body which was now turning cold.

When I felt her whole body go cold, realization kicked in. Ami was gone. Never again would I see her smile or hear her laugh or giggle. I'd never get to put her hair in ponytails again. And worse of all, I'd never be Onee-chan again. I laid and wept on her body until Mama and Papa came home. That's when all hell broke loose.

**A Few Days Later**

As another sad song played I wailed. I was sobbing my eyes out. Even when it felt like I couldn't cry anymore, here I was weeping again. "Ami!" I sobbed. All I could do was stare at the closed casket that held my sweet little sister in it and cry. "Ami!" I cried, running to the caket. "Don't leave me, Ami!" I cried "Please. Life has no meaning without you!"

"Amu." Mama whispered, standing beside me. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and gently tugged me to my seat. I waited until the funeral was over then I ran out of the funeral home. I could hear someone following me, I just passed it off as Mama or Papa and kept running. Knowing then they would never catch up.

I didn't stop running until I reached the lake. I was about to jump off the dock when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up ti see none other than Tadase-kun. I leaned back into his chest and cried. He then whispered, "Amu-chan, I honestly can never relate to how you feel, but I can say how sorry I am."

"Tadase-kun. Thank you- for everything." I whispered back.

"You know I love you, right?" He whispered.

"Yeah, and I want you to know that I love you too." He then bent down his head down and captured my lips into a kiss.

"You want to go to your house or back to the funeral?" He asked me.

"I honestly don't think I can go back."

"Alright come on." He then took my hand and led me to my house, where we sat and goofed around until my family showed up.

**The Next Day**

"Goodbye, Amu-chan." Tadase-kun and I stood by Papa's car. Mama, Papa, and I were about to leave for the airport. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I told him. He pulled me into an embrace and I felt him put something in my back pocket. I stuck my hand in and pulled out a beautiful necklace with a lock on it. "Oh, Tadase-kun! It's beautiful!"

"It's called the Humpty Lock, but Ikuto has the key." He said sheepishly. "But at least it's something to remember me by.

"Well thank you. It's very beautiful." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Amu! Come on! We'll be late!" Mama yelled.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." I began to cry. Tadase-kun pulled me in for another embrace and I silently cried into his white shirt. "Amu, look at me." I looked up at him. "Remember that I love you and I always will. If you ever need me- call me. And you better text me everyday. Now go on and have fun in America!"

"It won't be fun without you." I whispered, getting into the car.

"Bye, Amu-chan!" He waved and I sadly waved back as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Papa, why exactly are we going to America?" I asked.

"Well for one we're leaving to get away from this horrible memory and for two my friends, the Soumas, have suggested we move to America for a new start." Papa explained.

"Oh was all I could say."


End file.
